Simple Love
by Ryuzuma
Summary: Ketika kau menginginkan lebih tapi sebenarnya yang membuatmu bahagia bukanlah kelebihan itu. Keberadaan nya di sampingmu itulah yang membuatmu bahagia. Sesederhana mungkin aku akan mencintaimu. SasuSaku RnR


**Simple Love**

 **Simpe Love © Ryuzuma  
**

 **Naruto dan family hak paten Mbah Masashi Ryu sekali lagi cuma pinjem**

 **Gaje, abal, alur speede juga typo bertebaran, OOC  
**

 **Rate T**

 **SasuSaku Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Happy Reading :D**

* * *

 **Ketika hal kecil saja bisa membuatmu bahagia**

 **0o0**

Sudah setengah jam lamanya Sakura membasuh tubuhnya dalam guyuran air yang keluar dari shower kamar mandinya. Untuk hari specialnya ini, ia berniat tampil semaksimal mungkin di hadapan Sasuke kekasih barunya yang merupakan orang yang sudah dia idam-idamkan semenjak lama dan kini dia berhasil mendapatkannya, tentu saja di hari bahagianya ini ia tak ingin membuang kesempatan berharganya. Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh bagian atasnya terbalut handuk hingga menutupi setengah kakinya juga rambut yang masih menyisakan air yang masih terus-menerus menetes hingga membasahi bagian handuk belakangnya.

"Aku harus tampil cantik" Gumam Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat kearah lemari bajunya, perlahan dia membukanya dan terlihatlah deretan baju yang tertata rapi dan terlihat tak pernah disentuh sama sekali. Yah tentu saja, sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah mau repot-repot memakai baju dari lemari ini yang lebih dari setengahnya merupakan baju dress dengan warna yang benar-benar _girly_ dan Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang berpenampilan _supergirly_ , tapi untuk malam minggu pertamanya dengan Sasuke tentu saja kebiasaan itu dengan senang hati akan gadis bubble gumy itu ubah saat itu juga "Sasuke pasti suka aku memakai baju ini"Ucap Sakura senang setelah menemukan baju yang sesuai dengannya, baju dress dengan warna _pink peach_ dengan ikat pinggang berbetuk bunga melingkar dibagian pinggangnya untuk membentuk tubuh tingginya. Terlihat sederhana tapi menarik.

Ini adalah malam minggu pertamanya yang akan ia lewati bersama seorang pemuda, ah bukan lebih tepatnya seorang pacar. Bagi gadis berusia 18 tahun itu tentu saja ini bukan kencan pertamanya karena dia sudah merasakannya dengan pacar terdahulunya tapi kali ini berbeda, dia Sasuke. Uciha Sasuke. Pemuda yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya baik di generasinya maupun kakak juga adik kelasnya, hampir semua tahu siapa itu Sasuke. Dan kini pemuda itu resmi menjadi miliknya seminggu lalu. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke di kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke ini?

Selesai memakai baju pilihannya itu Sakura bergegas duduk di meja riasnya kemudian mengambil _hairdryer_ lalu mengeringkan rambutnya yang sudah agak kering "Aku sudah memimpikan malam ini" Ucap Sakura sambil melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin di depannya. Fikiran liarnya mulai membayangkan Sasuke yang merayunya kemudian melakukan sapaan dibibirnya tanpa sadar dirinya di dunia nyata tersenyum membayangkannya

"Pasti itu manis" Sakura menyimpan _hairdryer_ nya setelah rambutnya mengering, kemudian tangannya mulai beralih pada alat make up nya yang memang seadaanya. Hanya ada bedak tabur juga satu lipsgloss warna alami bibir. Sakura mendengus karenanya sebab ia tak bisa berpenampilan lebih glamor karena yang ia punya hanya make up itu, salahkan orang tuanya yang melarang gadis itu berdandan berlebihan.

"Sudahlah, daripada tidak sama sekali" Putus Sakura yang langsung menaburkan bedak ke seluruh bagian wajahnya yang memang sudah terlahir cantik bahkan bedak itupun nyaris menyatu dengan warna kulitnya yang putih susu kemudian dia mengoleskan tipis lipsloss nya pada bibir ranumnya membuat wajahnya terlihat yang masih terlihat acak-acakan ia rapihkan dengan menggunakan sisir sehingga rambut sebahunya terlihat rapih dan senada dengan penampilannya yang untuk sekali ini saja terlihat _girly_ " _Perfect_ " Ungkap Sakura bangga.

Meski acara dandanya sudah selesai, Sakura masih duduk memandangi pantulan dirinya dari cermin "Kau harus bersiap-siap Sakura, Sasuke pasti menyerangmu haha" Ucap Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri dan tak lupa tawa bagianya membuatnya terlihat bukan akan berkencan tapi akan masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa. Fikiran pendek anak ababil ini memang harus di luruskan tapi itu memang wajar saja karena Sasuke memang pemuda yang sangat menggiurkan "Atau malah aku yang menyerangnya duluan" Lanjut Sakura membayangkan kemungkinan terbesar yang terjadi mangingat sikap Sasuke yang bahkan irit bicara pasti hal itu sangat canggung bagi pemuda itu.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju rak sepatu yang terdapat dipojokan kamarnya. Deretan sepatu disana terlihat sangat jarang terjamah sama dengan lemarinya tadi, hanya beberapa saja yang nampak sudah pernah dipakai dan itupun jenis sepatu olahraga juga sepatu sekolahnya selain dari itu terlihat mereka masih sangat baru. Dia mengambil satu _heels_ warna krem dengan hal yang cukup tinggi sekitar tiga centi. Pertamanya Sakura terlihat sedikit ragu memakainya karena ia sangat asing dengat sepatu jenis ini apalagi dengan tambahan haq pasti membuatnya kesusahan. Tapi sekali lagi ini adalah pengorbanan kecilnya untuk malam minggu pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

Masih tersisa lima menit lagi sebelum Sasuke datang menjemputnya. Sasuke pasti menjemputnya dengan mobil _sport_ nya yang pernah beberapa kali dia bawa kesekolah bersama kakak nya—Itachi─ Membayangkan naik mobil itu kemudian berjalan-jalan mengitari kota Tokyou besama Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum bagai orang yang tidak waras. Oh tidak Sasuke memang membuatnya gila.

"Sakura ada temanmu" Teriak suara wanita yang sudah di pastikan bahwa ia adalah ibunya Sakura

"Sebentar, aku turun" Teriak Sakura sambil menarik tas kecil yang tergantung bebas dikamarnya

Sakura keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, dari atas Sakura sudah melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tunggu dengan tampilan yang masih saja tampan. Ah, bagaimana dan apa pun yang dia pakai Sakura selalu menyukainya, karena dia Sasuke.

"Ayo.." Ajak Sakura. Sejak Sasuke terlihat memperhatikan tampilan Sakura, lalu samar-sama ia tersenyum membuat semburat tipis menghias pipi Sakura "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke merespon tapi tak berkata-apa "Aku cantik bukan, aku sudah tau itu" Celetuk Sakura narsis membuat Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut yang sudah Sakura tata serapi mungkin menjadi tak jalas arah nya

"Ah, Sasuke-kun hentikan!" Protes Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya seolah dia marah dengan tindakan Sasuke itu walau sebenarnya dia menyukainya, yah Sakura sangat menyukainya.

"Ayo.." Kali ini Sasuke yang mengatakan ajakan itu membuat Sakura langsung semangat kembali dan langsung mendahului Sasuke berjalan kepintu keluar

"Kaa-san, Saku keluar sebentar" Pamit Sakura dengan teriakannya yang langsung menggema di rumah nya

* * *

 **SasuSaku Sweet Love**

* * *

Sakura keluar rumah disusul dengan Sasuke di belakangnya tapi gadis itu kemudian menghentikan acara jalannya setelah menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal disana "Mana mobilmu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura melihat diparkiran rumahnya tidak ada mobil _sport_ yang sudah Sakura bayangkan tadi

"Aku tak membawanya" Jawab Sasuke enteng tapi justru itu membuat mood Sakura langsung berkurang, khayalannya beberapa menit lalu untuk bisa berjalanjalan dengan Sasuke sambil mengendarai mobil _sport_ langsung kandas

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura meminta penjelasan dari perkataan Sasuke

"Aku tak membawa mobil" Jawab Sasuke kembali sambil berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih terdiam diposisinya "Kaki ku masih sehat dan kulihat kakimu juga cukup baik untuk berjalan" Lanjut Sasuke masih terus berjalan meninggalkan Sakura

Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke walaupun hatinya merasa jengkel karena Sasuke menghancurkan harapannya tapi ada beberapa harapan lagi yang pasti terkabul di kencan pertamanya bersama Sasuke ini, jalan kaki? Tak masalah, tapi dia lupa kalau dia sedang memakai high heels dan itu bukan kebiasaanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Mereka sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumah Sakura dan Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia malah terus berjalan diikuti Sakura. Langit malam ini sungguh sangat mendukung, ratusan bintang berkumpul membentuk hiasan indah di atap bumi itu. Angin yang terkadang berhembus membuat rambut keduanya terlihat menari mengikuti alur, suasana hening ala malam hari terlihat sangat tenang meskipun beberapa orang juga terlihat berjalan kearah yang sama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Jalan perumahan memang tak seramai jalan umum maka dari itu mereka bisa berjalan aman walaupun di tengah jalan beraspal itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura lagi yang merasa kaki nya sudah mulai lelah karena _high heels_ nya

"Ke taman" Jawab Sasuke sambil menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Sakura yang juga menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba melepas sepatunya kemudian berjongkok menghadap Sakura yang langsung terbengong dengan aksi Sasuke tersebut "Kalau kau tak biasa memakanyai, jangan memaksakan diri" Ucap Sasuke yang kini melepaskan high heels pada kaki Sakura dan menggantinya dengan sepatu yang tadi ia pakai. Uh, moment ini membuat Sakura langsung tersipu. Beberapa kupu-kupu entah datang dari mana terlihat mengelilingi kepala Sakura

Sasuke kembali berdiri dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki dan juga high heels Sakura yang di tentengnya "Mau sampai kapan kau terpesona" Sindir Sasuke setelah melihat Sakura yang masih tak mnenyusulnya

Mendengar sindiran itu Sakura langsug tersadar dan kembali berlari menyusul Sasuke dengan sepatu pacarnya yang memang longgar untuk kaki gadis itu, tapi ini tetap lebih nyaman "Makasih" Ucap Sakura malu-malu namun Sasuke tak menjawab nya, ia hanya diam dan terus berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis itu

Mereka masih berjalan karena tempat tujuannya cukup jauh karena memutar jalan. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah yang ia lewati, beberapa pasangan seperti nya terlihat bercumbu membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya "Umm" Mulut Sakura langsung terkatup ketika tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat. Hangat. Aura hangat tangan Sasuke mengalir ke tangannya membuat Sakura menatap kesampingnya, dimana bahu Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya terlihat sangat indah

"Ini sudah cukup kan?" Tanya Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat namun tak mengekangnya. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, yah meskipun hanya sebatas genggaman tangan tapi Sakura menyukai itu. Cara Sasuke tanggap dengan kemauan Sakura dan cara Sasuke memperlakukannya, Sakura suka itu.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban ia merasa cukup hanya dengan genggaman tangan "Hey, ini lebih menyenangkan dari bayanganmu tadi" Gumam hati Sakura menertawakan ke kanak-kanaknya tadi

Mereka tiba di taman yang dipenuhi berbagai lampu dengan beragam warna. Suasana disana sangat nyaman membuat Sakura merasa bersalah sempat jengkel dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak membawa mobil dan menghancurkan harapannya tapi ternyata pemuda itu membawakannya harapan baru yang lebih indah.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura duduk di bangku pinggir taman dan Sakura mau tak mau menurutinya

"Kau tau Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang belum menyelesaikan perkataanya tapi Sakura sudah menjawabnya

"Tidak" Jawab Sakura sambil memandangi keindahan langit yang membuatnya terpesona

"Bahagia itu sederhana, cukup ada langit, bintang juga kita" Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kekasihnya yang masih memandang kearah langit

"Kau benar Sasuke-kun" Sakura tersenyum melihat kekasihnya dari sudut ini dan juga cara nya mendewasakan Sakura membuat gadis itu tak lagi mengharapkan lebih dari ini "Kurasa cukup ada kamu aku sudah bahagia"

"Itu seharusnya" Jawab Sasuke membuat Sakura mendengus meskipun itu memang benar adanya

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" Semprot Sakura yang tak mau kalah

"Helloo, kau yang mengatakannya pertama" Sasuke tak mau kalah dengan gadis berambut _pink_ itu

"Kalau begitu akan ku tarik kata-kataku"

"Lakukan kalau kau bisa" Tantang Sasuke membuat Sakura mulai kesal dengan kekasihnya ini "Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke

"Yah?" Saut Sakura masih terpesona dengan keadaan ini

"Ku beritahu, kau memang cantik kalau berdandan tapi kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum" Lanjut Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung terdiam di barengi dengan rona merah dipipinya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat lucu. Ternyata memang benar bahagia itu sederhana.

"Sasuke-kun?" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang memanggilnya dengan nada rendah, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura

"Hmm" Jawab Sasuke

"Aishiteru"

"Aishiteru moo Saku-chan"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bahagia itu sederhana**

* * *

Hahah Ryu lagi ngelidur pas bikin Fic ini

Entah gara2 nonton Drama korea yang super Sweet jadi ketularan Sweety

Abaikan!

SasuSaku jangan pelit Review nya yah :D (Nyindir)

 **Readers yang baik adalah Readers yang meninggalkan rekam jejaknya!**

 **Sign**

 **Ryu**


End file.
